Quileute Witch
by DangerInTheAir
Summary: this story is about a girl Named Ava that has a secret. Shes been living two lives. Her family is attacked and she is forced to move with the closest relative.Emily Uley. She isn't apart of the secret. Emily is her aunt…what happens when paul imprints? Can she trust him with her secret? Sorry I Suck At Summaries


Chapter 1

My name is Ava. I'm a I'm moving in with a pack of  
kind is assumed to be extinct.I have to get away or they will find me just like  
they did everyone I want most is to find someone else like me who I  
can trust.I have an aunt named Emily that's the only person left I have. I'm not  
aging but it'll be safe to be here for a few years they'll think I died with the  
rest of them.I have a few other immortal trying to track down whos  
after now I'm boarding a plane to washington.I'm not sure if the  
werewolves are gonna notice anything weird about me I can only hope not.I've  
never met Emily but I would like to get to know her she seems like a very loving  
person. It would be nice to be in a stress free environment.I wonder what the  
wolves are like. Of course I know they have some drama in there lives but I have  
to play will be people who think of whitch's think  
not wrong but there not right.I'm not a bad person, I might not have human blood  
or a real heartbeat, but I'm like a whitch You read about in a fairy tale.  
Therses only one thing I have to worry about here is blowing my cover it would  
be cool to learn some things about wolves see I was cursed into being  
a whitch. I didn't chose this.I've been a whitch since I was sixteen.I'm 24 now  
but I look like a sixteen year old I was frozen like this.8 years might not seem  
like much but it is. I was cursed into being a whicth one night where I wa  
sbitten all I can remember is hearing a bunch of spell like words and freezing.  
Like someone knocked the life out of really is my aunt but she doesn't  
know me were lying to her so she can put me in highschool and stay there  
what I am has a lot of perks so many things we can trick people  
into was finally ttime to get off the plane.I'm 5'5, blindingly  
bautiful, tan, and a its just to easy for me to get what I  
want.I got off the plane and got my luggage when I started looking  
was two huge guys and one woman with scars starting on her face going down top  
her arm I wasn't shocked and I wasn't staring I'd seen worse it was still sad  
woman looked nice she was holding a sign that said Ava.I walked over  
to her with a friendly smile on my face."Hi" I said warmly while she ran and  
gave me was nice feeling human feeling like I shouldn't be  
here. She introduced herself as Emily and the boys as Sam and was  
eyeing looked cautious I hope he didn't get too subspitious on the other  
hand Embry was smiling at me.I didn't really mind I was used to he  
couldn't tell I was told the guys to grab my bags and they did.  
Sam didn't like it when emily got too close to were werewolves for sure  
but I didn't think they would be that had a scent to them not really  
bad but animal –like kinda woodsy with hints of almond and was a unique  
kinda lumberjack scent I guess I couldn't put a name on it.I could tell sam.

**Review Please**

Chapter 2

The ride home was weird. Sam whispered something to Embry in a language I  
couldn't understand and they just kept looking at me .Emily was starting to  
notice she was getting embarrassed by their behavior I suppose. She was so nice  
though. The dogs scent was making me edgy. No we weren't sworn enemies but this  
is just crazy. I can never tell them what I am. One against how many? I don't  
want to hurt anybody but what will happen if they find out? I want Emily to like  
me it's been so hard since my parents were attacked. I guess I'll just have to  
put on even more of a show and be extra careful .since I'm a witch my senses are  
very heightened. I'm stronger and smarter than most .I don't really eat though  
.I don't like to sleep either .i wonder what's gonna happen? I'm sure I can pull  
it off I've been doing this for eight years right? Eventually they stopped  
staring. It was a relief. No need to be freaked out .The guys brought my stuff  
inside which I thanked them for Emily showed me my room .It was decorated in  
Quileute antiques .It was beautiful. "You like it" Emily asked me? I just nodded  
my head a witch was amazed .Well I'll let you get settled then Emily said  
closing the door .I heard a few more guys coming in. they were loud .I had to  
find a safe place to put my books my clan had given me. We were gonna keep in  
contact I would have to take turns tracking .I'm sneakier then a wolf .Just  
maybe not Emily .We would have to talk in a different language these people  
wouldn't know Italian .There mostly new wolves I bet. The most untamed…I would  
have to keep my distance but I knew I could stand my guard. I might look like  
the kinda girl that doesn't want to get her hands dirty but I will if I have to.  
I'm just gonna be as sweet as pie. Eventually I would probably have to turn on  
these people though .i don't wanna smell like a dog for the rest of my life.

**Review Please**

Chapter 3

"Well" I said to myself sighing "better get this show on the road." With that I  
made my way down the stairs. Emily looked over at me and smiled. Sam had his  
arms around her waist. He looked towards me. Emily introduced me to the guys.  
"Hey" they all said. Then they got back to eating. "That's not how we welcome a  
guest Emily said" I smiled as the guys groaned. They got up and shook my hand  
some even hugged me. The most handsome of them all was Jake. A few of them  
scared me. Not by their size but they were big , but by their attitudes they  
weren't cautious at all. They're really trying to make this hard on me. The very  
last guy was cocky…well until he looked me in my eyes. I believe his name was  
Paul. He was amazed, He started I started smiling back but I was creeped out. I  
didn't see what was so interesting about. Me after a while I noticed looking at  
me the same way Sam looks at Emily. I couldn't put anymore thought into that  
because Sam was literally dragging Paul out. I was really gonna have to do some  
research. Emily's house kinda looked like doggy daycare to me. I walked over  
towards Emily she started a meaningless conversation to distract me but I could  
hear them phasing .I played along though. My starring rule as the depressed  
human.

**Review Please**

Chapter 4

I could hear the guys talking about me in a voice they thought I couldn't hear.  
Wondering if I was anything like Paul which made them all a little wary. Over  
all though they thought I was too depressed they felt bad for me having lost my  
family, and Paul for getting a ruined girl. I wanted to ring their necks.  
Talking about me so freely like they knew me. I couldn't blame them though I  
know what I saw when I looked in the mirror. They kept comparing me to this  
Bella girl that apparently dated a vampire. That's odd I never thought vampires  
would get that close to humans. Everything is different here. Paul and Sam came  
back but Paul wasn't as bad as before. Eventually they all left. Patrolling. I  
looked at Emily wondering why Sam had lost control and did that to her. I knew  
well enough that the dogs could take a bear. I knew that Sam was the oldest, all  
by himself at a time .I helped Emily clean up then told her goodnight. You could  
see the stars so clearly here. I loved the rain. I always have .I do care about  
my hair and make-up looking good but that doesn't stop me. I don't even where  
make-up half the time ,and my hairs naturally like this so who cares? Since I  
don't sleep I got to researching. Werewolves…I froze when I saw IMPRINTING  
written on the top of the page. True love at first glance. Finding your  
soul-mate. No this can't be happening not with me. It's not possible. I  
immediately called Drake and Aria. The two witch's that aren't out running  
tonight. I told them what happened they weren't very helpful. A lot of oh maybe  
your wrong, or oh you can't stop true love. Not true love with a Mutt. Great. My  
life just started here and I've already ruined someone else's.

**Review Please**


End file.
